A Never Ending Story
by EmoFruitloop
Summary: Yuki used to be an ordinary ninja academy student. But when she became older, she came to our time, when ninjas don't exist, and her hometown, Konoha is nothing but a story. Rated M in case, and yes, Nick is bad at making summaries D


Nick got this ides in a dream, so sorry if it's confusing and such. 3

Disclamer: Naruto and the gang belong to Masashi Kishimoto-sama!

* * *

A Never Ending Story

Hello everyone. My name is Yuki. I guess your reading my scroll right now. You could to two things. Either believe everything in here, or don't believe anything. You don't have to read it if you don't want to. It's personally your choice. When you start reading, I must tell you, you might not understand what is going on. But don't let that stop you from reading everything.

Everyone thought I was crazy. It's not my fault. I tell them the truth, but they do not wish to believe me. Whenever they ask me from where I come from, I just answer them "**Konoha.**" But they don't believe a thing I say. They usually walk away, laughing with their friends, saying that I _am_ crazy. But I'm not, I assure you. Please, believe me. It's all that I ask. I'm not crazy, I can prove it to you. I will tell you about my life, my story. Now, it'll all begin.

x How it all Started x

"Onii-chan! Onii-chan!" I called out for my older brother, Tetsuya. "I'm coming!" He called out through our empty house. Our parents were gone. Dead, in other words. It had something to do with an accident. But I'm not sure about it. "What do you want?" Tetsuya asked me, panting a little. "Can we go see Mikoto-chan? Pretty please?" I begged, kneeling on my knees. "Oh, that reminds me of something." He recalled something. "Itachi-san wanted to talk to me. So yes, let's go." Tetsuya smiled. He didn't look it, but he seemed sad. It was something I was born with. To feel other emotions. Though, so far, I told no one. Not even my brother, nor my best friend, not like_ I _had one.

"Let's go, Onii-chan!" I yelled once I was about ten meters away from our small house, holding a black umbrella over my head. My brother was locking the door, and I was in no mood for waiting. Once I heard a small click, I ran to my brother. He made no effort to take his hand out of my grasp, as I pulled him towards the Uchiha residence. He took the umbrella from me, holding it over our heads making sure we had enough shade. Smiling to comfort myself, I had a weird feeling. I looked at my brother in the eye, and almost automatically he looked away. 'Something isn't right.' I thought, but quickly let go of the subject. If he didn't want to tell me, I wasn't going to pester him. Will I? Shrugging off the idea to annoy some answers, if any, out of my sibling, I ran down a small grassy field. The shortcut towards the Uchiha residence.

As we arrived into the clan's residence, we were greeted by a few people. An older lady even gave us each a warm pastry. We never knew why we were known throughout this clan. At least I didn't. Was it because my brother was the best friend of a prodigy? The prodigy that I liked very much, until I learned not to love? Yes, I used to like Itachi Uchiha. The emotions he radiated were things that I loved, yet loathed. Hate, anger, but he never showed it. It never made much sense to me anyways. At least the times when I see him with his brother. But when he was with mine, he was somewhat, how do we say, different.

I remembered I used to be...jealous, when he smiled with his brother, Sasuke. Teasing him, like poking him on the forehead. It used to anger me, until I learned a lesson. Love hurts. I told myself constantly that I wouldn't love anyone. Not even as a friend. Friends...are nothing to me now. Tools that you bring with you, servants, at leasts that's what I think. Loyal servants doing whatever you ask them too, since you are too weak. I will never need friends, for I would not become weak. The only reason I went to ninja academy was to learn how to become stronger, not to become a ninja.

Okay, that's not entirely true. I want to be a ninja for something that I rather enjoyed. Blood, the red substance that tasted so very sweet. Also I would want to enjoy something like a hunt. Thrive to survive, death around every corner, something to put lives at risk. While I was thinking of these things, I licked my longer than normal canine teeth. They were only slightly longer, until I really needed them. If you know what I'm talking about. And unlike my other trait, the one of reading emotions, I shared this one with my brother. Along with my pale skin, non-existent appetite, thirst for blood, our dislike for light, and our hazel eyes that darkened whenever we needed food. Yes, you are right if your thinking what I'm thinking. We both are vampires.

Yes, vampires are supposed to be an urban legend. Well, now you know they aren't. Why would only humans and animals walk around in the galaxy? You got no answer, huh? Let me explain. We cannot transform into bats, unlike the legends, that's for sure. And we do _not_ sleep in coffins, but it would be pretty cool if we did. We can't eat normal food, except for blood if it counts, or else we throw everything up. Very weird and gross. We dislike the light a lot, hence the umbrella, but we do not melt or become dust, mind you. Well, those are the basics. Actually, our parents were just like us. But then they died. Anything like wrist-cutting and heart-stabbing could kill us. But lets say a lung breaks off somehow, without injuring our heart, we would remain alive because we can't actually breathe.

Well, those are the basics. I know I babbled way too much. Anyways, where was I? Oh yeah. We were close to their house. Tetsuya closed the umbrella as we went in. Hey, wasn't it bad luck to have an open umbrella in a house, or something along those lines? Not that I believed those things, but my brother was somewhat superstitious. As soon as I saw the only woman that lived in this household, I ran up to hug her. Sniffing in her incense that smelled like flowers, I only got slightly dizzy. My brother had to pry me off her, since I forgot to let go. "Hello," Motoko said to no one in particular, patting my head instead of hugging me like she did with my brother, since I already gave one to her. "Hello, Tetsuya-san, Yuki-san," Itachi's monotone voice greeted us.

* * *

Well, how was Nick's first story? You don't have to do this, but can you please review to tell Nick what she has done wrong and such? Please and thank you. 

EmoFruitloop / Nick


End file.
